elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Buy Dwarven artifact
|prereq = Dragonborn must have possessed a Dwemer item |next = |type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = WIAddItem07 }} Buy Dwarven artifact is a quest available in . It is a miscellaneous quest received from a Courier in any city once the Dragonborn possesses any type of Dwemer item. Objectives #Bring a dwarven item to Calcelmo Walkthrough After buying a dwarven item, a courier may deliver a Letter from Calcemo to the Dragonborn who is next visiting a town or a city. The letter asks to bring the item to Calcelmo; he will pay dearly for it. Go to Understone Keep and meet Calcelmo, sell him the requested artifact for twice the item's base value. If the Dragonborn has Speech skill at the level 50 or higher, they may persuade or intimidate Calcelmo for two and a half times the item's base value. Journal Trivia *Speech experience is gained twice for each type of item, once for persuade and again for intimidate. Allowing it to be a strong source of training for the skill, as long as more items are obtained and the checks succeed. From basic weapons and armor alone 40 speech checks are possible, if is installed and that faction is sided with during the main questline. 28 if siding with the vampires, again from basic weapons and armor. *In the Skyrim Game Guide, this quest is marked as "World Interactions: Items of Interest." *If Dawnguard is installed, then there is a chance that Calcelmo may request a Dwarven Crossbow, Enhanced crossbow version, as well as Dwarven Bolts if the Dragonborn sides with the Dawnguard. If a Dwarven weapon or armor piece is purchased from either Fort Dawnguard or Castle Volkihar, then it will be taken into consideration. Likewise, if Dragonborn is installed, there is a chance that he may request a Dwarven weapon or armor piece purchased on Solestheim. If the item was purchased from the Dremora Merchant through the Black Market power, then it will also be taken into consideration. For example, the Letter from Calcemo may say that the Dragonborn acquired something from Fort Dawnguard or Raven Rock. Other than that however, the note will have the exact same written content. *If a Dwarven item is crafted, enchanted, looted, or stolen, then it will not be taken into consideration as it must be purchased from a valid merchant. However, if one is sold to a merchant and purchased back, then that may be taken into consideration. Bugs *Calcelmo may not acknowledge that an item is in the Dragonborn's inventory. **Fix: Removing the item and getting it back again, such as dropping it and picking it up or trading it to a follower temporarily, may fix this. ** If the Dragonborn has sold/lost the item, they can add it to their inventory through console commands and it may be accepted by Calcelmo. *If a Dwarven weapon or armor piece is given to Calcelmo, then he may request another one if the Dragonborn purchases it. Similarly, the Dragonborn may be able to give Calcelmo a Dwarven item without the written note being given to them. * If one drops the item in question, tells Calcelmo they no longer have it, and after picking it up and persuading or intimidating him for a better price then sell it, the item will not be removed. Septims will still be gained however, and the item will no longer stack normally with others of the same type, although it can be sold to a merchant. Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests